One shots
by NarutoLover91
Summary: I decided that I wanted to type up some one shots, so I am going to. If you want to request some people I would love to type them. It is my first time doing one shots, so I hope you like it.if you want me to I can also do characters like link and zelda or something like that.


Hey everyone I hope you like this. Im new at typing one shots.

I was laying in my bed bored out of my mind. I didn't know what to do today. Did I mention that I've been in my room until twelve. Yup you guys I have been laying down in my bed for that long. When I finally decided to get p and stretch I saw that my computer screen lit up. Which means someone has just recently pesterchumed me. I sighed and then got up out of my bed. I walked over to my computer desk and sat on my very comfortable chair. I finally look over at the computer screen and see that Equius is the one who pestered me. so I did what any person would do and logged on.

AwesomeGirl logged on

CT: Hello Brooke. Are you on?

AG: yup I just logged on.

CT: I was just wondering if I could come over to your hive today. Nepeta kept on pestering me to ask you.

AG: Sure I guess. Do you know why she wants you to come over?

CT: ... No. I have to go now. I will be there in a few minutes.

Then Equius logged off. I looked at my computer in shock. Then I looked back at the computer sadly. Of course Equius would only come over if Nepeta wanted him too. It was a random time to visit though. I looked at the messages one more time and then got up out of my chair. I walked over to my bedroom door and then walked out. after a little bit of walking down the hall I want downstairs. Before I could do anything else I heard a loud knock at the door.

I looked at the door surprised that he got there in such little time and then I walked over to the door. When I got to it I opened the front door and saw Equius standing there. He stood tall and confident. I waved to him and said "Hi Equius" "Hello" he said while looking down at me. I moved into the house and said "come in." He nodded his head and then he walked in slowly. When he got to the middle of the living room he started to look around. While he looked around I went into the kitchen and walked to the fridge. Then I opened it and got a milk carton out. I poured some in a glass cup and then put the milk away.

I walked back into the living room and saw Equius looking at the pictures of my family that I had put out on the living room table yesterday. "Hey Equius I got you some milk because I know you like it." After that I saw Equius start to sweat. "Can I have a towel?" he asked me with a tint of blue on his cheeks. I said " Sure I'll get you one." Then I quickly went into the bathroom and got picked up a towel that was on the towel rack. I walked back into the living room and gave it to him. I could tell that he was trying his hardest to gently pick it up from my hand, But before he took it out of my hand our finger brushed each others. It of course made the sweaty troll even sweatier.

He quickly grabbed the towel out of my hands and started to dab his skin with it. When he was done he put the towel down on the tile floor. Then I walked over to the glass of milk that I had poured for him and picked it up. I walked over to him and held the milk out to him but all he said was "Im too strong. I will break the glass." I looked at him sadly and then thought of an idea "Hey why don't I just hold the glass while you drink?" He started to sweat a little again. He looked like he was going to argue, but I said "Do you want to drink the milk of not." He just sat on the couch and looked at me for a second.

Then after a few seconds he said "fine". I walked over to the couch and sat right next to him. I put the glass of milk up to his lips and tilted it a little. Then he started to drink it. I tilted the glass more and more until the milk was all gone. when I put the glass away from his face I saw another blue blush on his face. 'Is he blushing?' I asked myself. Then I picked up the towel from the floor and whipped his mouth off. When I was done I put the towel back on the ground. I knew that I was blushing because I could feel the heat on my face. I kept on looking down so that he couldn't see it.

Equius POV

While Brooke was whipping the milk off of my face I saw her blushing. When she was done she looked down at the ground. I tried to gently put my fingers on her chin. When I did I turned her head towards me and saw that she was really blushing. Then I tried to get rid of this situation by asking "What are your favorite activities that you usually do around your hive?" "Um... I usually watch movies. Do you want to watch one?" I wasn't really fond of movies, but I still said yes to her because I didn't want to make her feel sad.

Brooke POV

After he said that he wanted to watch a movie I quickly went up stairs and picked one out. Then I quickly ran downstairs and put the movie in the DVD player. I sat down on the other side of the couch. I of course had to pick out a scary movie, So about ten minutes in I was scared and looking at the t.v. through my fingers. A few minutes later I started to shake. Then I felt a arm go over my shoulders and a hand gently wrapped around my hand and gently pulled it away from my face. "Its ok Brooke. I am here and nothing can hurt you." I heard Equius say. I leaned into his arm and turned towards him.

I put my hand on his chest and snuggled into it. "ok" I told him. We kept on watching the movie and every time a scary part came on I would hide my face into his chest. Every time that would happen he would just look down at me and chuckle. At the end of the movie he let go of me and I put my head off of his chest. I was about to get up, but he grabbed my arm as lightly as he could and said "Do you want to know why I came here today?" I looked at him and then sat back down on the couch. I nodded yes. He bent down to my height then he put his forehead gently on mine and said "I love you." He leaned back a little and then leaned down towards my lips.

Then our lips connected and it felt wonderful. I kissed him back and he I could feel him smile. After a few second we broke apart. Then he went back to his full height and looked at me with love in his eyes. All I could say was "I love you too."


End file.
